


kisses and their implications

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, they're lesbians babe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	kisses and their implications

Lisa hisses at the stain left behind, eyes wide. She specifically told Debbie no kisses on the cheek, and yet there it was, the offending, thick purple gloss, smeared on her self-tanned skin. 

Debbie calls to her, passing on the message that dinner was ready. Mom would absolutely flip her shit if she went downstairs with a big fat kiss mark matching her “tutor’s” lips exactly. So she’s stuck with wiping off the offending smear and leaving a reddened scratch behind.

When Mom scoffs and says it looks like a bug bit her, Lisa almost wishes she’d left the lipstick.


End file.
